t3hmetroidgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 100
Issue 100 is the 100th issue of the series, the tenth season finale, and the finale of volume 2. Plot Part 1 After a "dramatic title" sequence, a meteor is shown landing on the Earth in "the future." Three people, dressed in black robes, exit the meteor to find "the Writers Squad", a group of people with pencils similar to the Writer's. The group of robed figures introduce themselves as the Future Writers, although only one of them is recognisable as the currently known Future Writer. The Future Writers explain that their lifelong dream is take a comic from someone and ask to have the comics of the Writers before them, but they refuse, and a battle ensues. Only the current Future Writer escapes. He comes across the Creator, who is down about the failure of his comic, Stick World. The Future Writer enters his body, thus beginning the events of season 5. We return to the present, where the Future Writer angrily mentions that his plan had been ruined by Samus back in season 5. However, his new superlaser (which looks like the Ark from Halo 3) will be able to wipe out the world's population when it fires, which the Future Writer will then replace with clones of himself. However, when he tries to fire the laser, he remembers that he needs an activation key for it, which he can find at the center of the Earth. He takes Dark Samus and heads off to the center of the Earth after blasting Ridley, who randomly appeared to try and stop him, out a window. Ridley approaches Samus, who deduces, based on his charred body, that his mission didn't go so well. God arrives and brightens the world, after the Future Writer darkened it. Samus receives a letter from the Future Writer, daring her to come after him. Samus begins to create a plan. She, Oveur, and the Writer will wait for an all-clear message from Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy after the trio of former villains defeats any guards that the Future Writer may have brought with him. Mother Brain, Ridley, and Kraid will distract the Future Writer while Samus, Oveur, and the Writer try to find the key. Meanwhile, down at the center of the Earth, the Future Writer meets the Guru, and old man who protects the key and is able to redirect the Future Writer's electrical blasts. After they enter the core, Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy encounter Dark Samus. The Guru manages to redirect all of the Future Writer's attacks, which angers him. Mother Brain, Ridley, and Kraid enter the core and notice the Guru "doing their job for them." Dark Samus begins attacking Dracog and Pickett while Bad Grammar Boy watches and asks for a turn. Part 2 The Guru redirects one of the Future Writer's lightning blasts into the back of Dark Samus's head, disabling the henchman momentarily. Samus, Oveur, and the Writer enter the core after Dracog gives them the all-clear message. The Future Writer suddenly summons the black smoke Monster (which he acquired at the end of season 6) and uses it to overpower the Guru. The Monster badly wounds the Guru, and the Writer explains to Samus and Oveur that the Guru was once an immortal man, but he gave up his immortality so that everyone else could be immortal. Oveur mentions that this "explains the reincarnations." Samus tries to stop the Future Writer from killing the Guru, but the villain knocks the Guru over a cliff into the fire. The Future Writer decides to test out the others' lack of immortality by firing a lightning bolt at them. The bolt flies over everyone's heads but Kraid, who is too tall. The bolt strikes him, and he dies. A somber Mother Brain and Ridley stay by his side, with Ridley mentioning that Kraid never got to play their PS3 longer than Ridley (as was their deal, made all the way back in the third issue). Ridley then shouts that the PS3 is not worth getting shot over. The Future Writer then flies away, leaving the others behind. At his fortress, the Future Writer goes on live television, broadcasting his plan to destroy all life on the planet. He gives everyone one hour to live. Everyone agrees to go and stop the Future Writer, except for Mother Brain and Ridley, who stay behind to bury Kraid. The group flies back to the fortress, where they come across an open arena. In the audience is everyone that the group has ever met (for a full list see below). The Future Writer announces that there is 30 minutes left before he fires the laser. Suddenly, a Tarzan cry is heard. Part 3 Ridley comes flying in, kicking the Future Writer to the side and shouting "that was for Kraid!" The Future Writer shoots a lightning bolt at Dracog, but Pickett jumps in the way and is hit. He dies in Dracog's arms. Suddenly, Bad Grammar Boy reveals that he can speak full English when he says that in "the military" he was called the Big Great Bull (meaning that Dracog did summon the correct person back in season 4) and that the Future Writer "killed my friend. Prepare to die." Bad Grammar Boy then begins shooting flames at him from his hands and feet. Mother Brain, Ridley, and Dracog run off to the control room, where they are ambushed by Dark Samus. The Future Writer kills Bad Grammar Boy in an explosion after he continously repeated his Princess Bride line ("My name is Bad Grammar Boy. You killed my friend. Prepare to die"). Mother Brain uses her tentacles to try and deactivate the laser. Dark Samus shoots and kills Dracog and then Mother Brain, leaving a vengeful Ridley to burn the villain in a blast of fire. With 10 minutes remaining, the Future Writer goes to activate the laser but is blocked by Oveur and the Writer. He promises not to kill them, "but not really," and he subsequently kills them both. The Future Writer activates the laser with 10 minutes remaining. Samus kicks him outside on to a ledge as the laser warms up. The two fight, with Samus shooting at him and the Future Writer firing lightning. Suddenly, God sends Samus a power up shaped like the Metroid logo, and when she takes it, Samus gains her signature spiked shoulders. Samus charges up a huge blast and blows the Future Writer off the cliff, where he hangs on for his life. The 10-second countdown begins, and Samus reveals that Mother Brain deactivated the laser, so that when it fires, it will not harm anyone. The Future Writer does not believe her and shouts that she will die, and Samus responds with "You first" before kicking him off the edge. The laser fires and incinerates the Future Writer, with Samus mentioning that the laser itself could still kill someone. The spiked shoulders disappear, and Samus finds God. She tells him that all her friends are dead, and God reveals that he can revive people, and has only done this to Elvis. Samus has to choose one friend to revive. The ghost of the Writer appears and tells her to choose Oveur, because, as the comic is ending soon, he would have had to leave soon anyway. Samus then chooses Oveur. Oveur is revived and the two find Ridley. Ridley says that, now that he is unemployed, he plans to be "one of those carnival people who makes cotton candy." The four panel style from the first row of the first issue (and the last row of the 50th issue) returns, as well as the Zoomer. As Samus repeats her line from the beginning of the series and the end of issue 50, she decides that today, she will spare the Zoomer. Returning characters *During the crowd scene, every single character from previous issues (aside from the main characters standing in the arena) can be seen, cheering on Samus. From left to right, these characters are: Chuck Norris, Flaahgra, Weavel, Oprah, Thardus, Dr. Phil, Davy Jones, the Omega Pirate, Michael Jackson, Noxus, Emperor Ing, Quadraxis, Amorbis, U-Mos, Chykka, Geraldo Rivera, Peter Jackson, Trace, Kanden, the Sage of Knowledge, Steve Irwin, Stupid, Stupider, Scott, and Steve, Gorea, Sylux, God, Spire, Ranielle Dousseau, Sarge, Simmons, Church, and Caboose, Leeroy Jenkins, Jackie Chiles, the Judge, and the Latham attorney. Parodies/References *Bad Grammar Boy's repeated line is a parody of Inigo Montoya's famous line from the Princess Bride. *The superlaser is a parody of the Ark portal from Halo 3. Ironically, the actual Ark would be featured in season 12. Trivia *This issue makes several references to early issues, such as Oveur being called by his full name of Captain Oveur for the first time since his introduction and Ridley mentioning his PS3 deal with Kraid. *Ridley's comment that the PS3 is not worth getting shot over is a reference to the string of gun-related violence that plagued the PS3 launch day. Category:T3H Metroid Galaxy